


Contains Scene of a Bibliographic Nature

by EumenideanDream



Category: Good Omens (TV), Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Case Fic, Drabble, Gen, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EumenideanDream/pseuds/EumenideanDream
Summary: On the trail of an object of Falcon interest, Peter and Abigail follow a lead to a dusty, antiquarian bookshop in an unlikey corner of Soho.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Contains Scene of a Bibliographic Nature

'We understand the book came from this shop.’ 

'That sounds _most_ unlikely!’ huffed the owner.

‘Why?’ Abigail regarded him narrowly. ‘You do _sell_ books, don’t you?’

‘Clearly,’ he replied, with a tight smile.

‘Mr Fell,’ began Peter, ‘you’ll appreciate that-‘

He broke off as a man advanced, sauntering, from the bookshop’s dim recesses. Wearing sunglasses. Indoors.

Abigail rolled her eyes. 

The man put a hand on the proprietor’s shoulder. ‘Everything alright, angel?’

‘Perfectly, thank you,’ he said without turning. ‘These… people are just leaving.’

Peter grinned. ‘Nice try. Now why don’t you tell us exactly what _does_ go on here.’

**Author's Note:**

> I finally - finally - got around to watching Good Omens over the holidays and this sorta just happened. 
> 
> (And admittedly, there's no way the Folly wouldn't have already known about AZ Fell & Co, if they did exist in the same universe.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
